Un nuevo amor
by LuCarlieCullenBlack
Summary: Dios que hermosa sonrisa. Kagome! Este chico era mi perdicion. Que rayos me estaba haciendo, no a prendiste nada Kagome, él debe ser como Miroku, pero algo dentro de mi me decia que no era asi. Este es un regalito para L0vuuu 15 espero que te guste!


**Este One-Shot es un regalito para L0vuuu 15. Espero que te guste. Feliz cumple-atrasado x33- Te quiero! Espero que sea de tu agrado. se me ocurrio mientras pensaba en la proxima historia que voy a subir x33**

**Este es mi primer One-Shot sobre anime asi que espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Kagome POV**

Un nuevo dia, los pajaros cantan, el sol brilla, las flores florecen y yo hiendo a un nuevo cologio, no es que me queje de ir a un nuevo colegio pero mis padres estaban locos, uds preguntaran ¿kagome por que tan malumorada por eso? Pues el simple hecho de que a mis queridos papis-notese el sarcasmo-tu vieron la grandisima IDEOTA de que me pasara a un nuevo colego a mitad de año. ¡Mitad de año! ¿A quien se le ocurre eso? Solo a mis padres.

Y no solo por eso estoy asi sino que hoy en la mañana a mi querido gato se le ocurrio darme un gran abrazo lleno de lodo, haciendo que mi blusa favorita quedara destrozada, según me habia dicho la ama de llaves que eso no se iba a poder quitar. Luego me quemo con la plancha de pelo al plachar mi fleco.

Y cuando me iba ir mi coche no servia, me tuve que ir en uno de los autos de mi padre que llamaban demaceado la atencion lo que yo no queria. Se que paresco de esas chavas que les interesan mas la aperiencia y son todas fresas, una barbie sin cerebro pero yo no era asi.

Oh! y por sierto hoy es mi cumpleaños. Lindo ¿no? Este dia no podia empeorar.

Llegue al colegio "privado" que mas bien parecia una carcel-según mi papá era lo mejor de lo mejor- recogi mi horario y mis libros-que eran demaciados para que yo los llevara-pero aquí se notaba que _eran tan caballerosos_, nadie me ayudo solo caminaban y platicaban, algunos corrian, pero nadie me ayudo lo peor que no miraba nada con tantos libros, pense que todos ya estaban en sus clases ya que no oia nada, tambien pense en saltarme mi primera clase para asi ordenar mis libros en la taquilla que me dieron para guardarlos.

Estaba tratando de encontrar mi taquilla que no me di cuenta que alguien venia por el mismo camino y chocamos, haciendo que se me calleran todos los libros y unas hojas que me habian dado volaron. Juro que queria llorar de la rabia. Pero no melo permiti.

-¡Que te pasa ideota!-dijo la voz de un chico

Mire para arriba y me di cuenta de que era un grupo, habia una chava, los demas eran chavos, los cuales se estaban a guantando la risa.

-¿Qué me pasa? Que voy caminando y me choco con un ideota que ni siquiera hace el amago de ayudarme-dije recogiendo los libros que estaban alrededor

-Uy la chica saco las garras-dijo burlandose y poniendose en cuncliyas para estar a mi altura-Mira muñeca a qui las cosas son muy diferentes de a las de tu pueblo, es que no sabes quien soy-ugh si ese tipejo seguia asi, iba a correr sangre en el lugar

-Mira chiquillo en primer lugar no me digas muñeca, "muñeco". En segundo lugar me interasa un rabano saber quien eres-dije escupiendo las palabras con odio

-Mira niñita…-empezo otra vez pero una voz lo callo

-Dejala empaz _hermanito_, que no deverias estar en clases, acuerdate de lo que dijo nuestro padre-dijo la voz haciendo que lo volteara a ver, era el chico mas lindo que habia visto, _kagome que te pasa ahora no es momento de pensar en eso._

-Sesshomaru, querido hermano, que nadie te enseño a que no debes meterte en conversaciones ajenas

-Dejate de ideoteses Inuyasha y deja en paz a la chica-dijo él apuntandome con su dedo-Tú y tu _grupito de amigos_ largense

Los _amigos_ del tal Inuyasha se iban a acercar a Sesshomaru o como quiera que se llame, pero el ideota no se los permitio.

-Esto no se queda asi _hermanito_, vamonos-dijo el ideota hiyendose.

-Lamento mucho las estupideces de mi _hermano_-dijo la ultima palabra como si soltara una mala palabra, se puso en cuncliyas y meayudo a recoger mis libros mientras que a mi se me caia la baba viendole, movi mi cabeza y empece a recoger mis libros tambien.-Soy Sesshomaru, nunca te habia visto por aquí antes ¿Eres nueva?-dijo levantandose con la mayoria de mis libros

-Eh…s-si soy nueva-dije perdiendome en esos hermosos ojos verdes. _Kagome que te pasa._ Me recrimine mentalmente

-Bien entonces te toco la taquilla #505, es a la par de la mia-dijo sonriendo, Dios que hermosa sonrisa._ Kagome!_

Este chico era mi perdicion. Que rayos me estaba haciendo, no a prendiste nada Kagome, él debe ser como Miroku, pero algo dentro de mi me decia que no era asi.

Fuimos hasta mi taquilla que el abrio y metio los libros que él llevaba y yo meti los pocos que llevaba.

-¿Qué clase te toca despues?-pregunto apoyandose contra las taquillas

-Literatura-dije leyendo mi horario

-Bien, a mi me toca historia y esta depaso a tu clase-dijo sonriendo

-No es que no aprecie tu ayuda ni nada…pero ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Bueno, se lo dificil que es ser nuevo y me imagino que debe ser mucho mas dificil entrar a mitad de año-dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Sino se me ha caido baba aun ahora si iba a caer.

-Oh! Y gracias por ayudarme con tu ¿hermano?

-Si lastimosamente es mi hermano-dijo haciendo una mueca

-wow…mmm… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya me la hiciste ¿no?-dijo burlonamente pero yo solo espere la respuesta- Claro hazla

-¿Qué se siente tener un hermano ideota?-cuando termine de preguntar el se empezo a carcajear y yo le segui despues

-Eres muy graciosa, bueno he vivido con el toda mi vida asi que ya estoy acostumbrado a sus ideoteses-dijo amablemente

-Enserio no te pareces NADA a él-dije viendolo y comparandolo con su hermano

-Bueno…gracias ¿te parece si nos vamos a sentar a algun lado?

-No claro que no-dije siguiendolo

En ese momento se me olvido todo lo que habia pasado desde que me levante. Tal vez no fue tan mal cumpleaños despues de todo.

Haci pasaron los dias que se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, me di cuenta que cada dia me enamoraba de Sesshomaru a pesar que su hermano trataba de hacerme la vida imposible cosa que no lograba gracias a que Sesshomaru siempre estaba para salvarme.

La unica que sabia que me gustaba Sesshomaru era Kira, una chica muy simpatica, a pesar de que le apasionaba la lectura era muy buena escuchando y se habia convertido en mi confidente, gurdando mi amor secreto. Asi como hice una amiga tambien me gane una enemiga _kikyo_ al principio era buena amiga pero me di cuenta de que ella no era como aparentaba, era una gran hipocrita, al principio la miraba sola en el salon, asi que yo amablemente me acerque, nos hicimos amigas, lueogo "mejores amigas" pero de no ser por mi ella no habria conocido a nadie del salon y la mayoria del colegio, yo no era popular ni nada por el estilo, pero me hice amiga y conocida de la mayoria, luego de que empezo a congenear con los demas me dejo sola como un trapo, haci que decidi no juntarme mas con ella.

Dias despues se junto conmigo y Kira, preguntandome porque ya no nos juntabamos con ella, juro que me dieron ganas de romperle la nariz, pero yo estaba _encontra del maltrato animal_, solo le dije que no se volviera acercar a Kira ni ami, y me fui jalando a Kira del brazo dejando a Kikyo como un pez.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos-dijo una voz muy conocida para mí, detrás de mí

- Sesshomaru-dije abriendo los ojos y tratando de contener un suspiro

-¿Cómo estas?-dijo sentandose a la par mia

-Bien, algo nerviosa-Oh ¿no les dije? Hoy le pensaba decir a Sesshomaru mis sentimientos por él solo espero que sean correspondidos.

-¿nerviosa? ¿Por qué?

-eeeh…porque…porque hoy tengo que decir un ensayo enfrente de toda la clase-dije lo primeroo que se me ocurrio

-Oh, tranquila te va a ir bien como siempre-dijo sonriendome

-G-gracias

-Cambiando de tema ¿estas ocupada hoy en la tarde, despues del colegio?

-No-dije agradenciendo mi suerte

-¡perfecto! Nos vamos juntos cuando terminen las clases-dijo besando mi mejilla para luego levantarse y empezar a caminar

-D-de a-acuerdo-dije tartamudeando. Lindo kagome. Muy lindo.- ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-Es sorpresa-dijo volteandose-¿no vas a ir a dar tu discurso?

-Si, pero no han tocado-dije frunciendo el ceño

-Ya tocaron hace poco-dijo sonriendo

-AAAAHHHHHHH-dije parandome de donde estaba, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando habian tocado el timbre-¡nos vemos luego Sesshomaru!-Dije agarrando mis cosas rapidamente y pase corriendo a la par de él, pero me tropece.

-¡Kagome! ¿Estas bien?-dijo tendiendome su mano para ayudar a levantarme, la tome pero me dolio el pie

-¡Au!-dije sentandome otra vez

-Eso responde la bregunta-dijo arrodillandose y levantando mi pie derecho lentamente-Parece que se torcio tu tobillo-dijo bajandolo cuidadosamente

-Rayos-dijo suspirando frustrada y tratando de levantarme.

De pronte senti que me tomaban en brazos haciendo que me agarrara del cuello de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué haces?-dije sonrojandome hasta la coronilla

-Te llevare a la enfermeria

Cuando entramos al colegio todos se nos quedaron viendo yo solo trataba de esconder mi rostro en su cuello. ¡Que vergüenza! Todos nos estaban viendo.

-Oh Dios ¿Qué le paso?-dijo la enfermera cuando entramos a la enfermeria

-Se torcio el tobillo-dijo Sesshomaru para luego dejarme recostada en la camilla que habia ahí.

-Oh…ire por un compresa con hielo, tu puedes irte a su clase jovencito-dijo la enfermera saliendo

-Ya me preguntaba yo que era un muy buen dia como para q no te allas caido-dijo burlonamente

-¡callate! Por tu culpa todo el colegio nos vio ¡Que vergüenza!-dije cubriendo mi rostro

-No seas melodramatica-dijo riendose de mí. De mí.

-Ugh solo vete Sesshomaru-dije sin quitar el brazo de mi rostro

-Kagome…

-Vete, no estoy de humor

Escuche un suspiro, una silla correrse y la puerta cerrandose, descubri mi rostro y me quede viendo el techo de la enfermeria. Mientras pasaban los minutos, el arrepentimiento crecia en mí, la enfermera regreso con la compresa de hilo y un vaso con agua, me dio el vaso y coloco cuidadosamente la compresa en mi tobillo, luego busco en un armario un frasco donde saco dos pastillas y me las entrego era para que se me pasara el dolor.

Yo solo queria salir de ahí e ir con Sesshomaru para disculparme por mi comportamiento. La enfermera hizo que moviera mi tobillo poco a poco, al principio dolio luego no tanto.

Dejo que me levantara cuando sono el timbre para la salida, me costo un poco caminar, pero queria salir de una vez para encontrar a Sesshomaru.

Y cual fue mi sorpresa, él estaba ahí a fuera esperandome sentado apoyado en la pared, tenia los ojos cerrados como si es tuviera durmiendo, pero no fue asi ya que cuando puse mi mano sobre su hombro él abrio los ojos, cuando me vio sonrio y luego su sonrisa se fue borrando.

-Lo siento…yo solo queria ver como seguias pero la enfermera no me quiso decir nada…-no lo deje que siguiera hablando, ya que le puse mi mano en su boca.

-Está bien-dije sonriendole y quitandole mi mano de su boca-Yo lo siento, no devi tratarte asi-dije agachando mi cabeza-¿Aun vamos a ir al lugar que me prometiste?

-Claro vamos

Eso le subio el animo, pero cuando me quiso cargar otra vez, se lo inpedi, no queria que pasara lo de la ultima vez, él acepto y nos fuimos a mí paso, él no sequejo…mucho.

Llegamos a su autos, como siempre abrio la puerta del copiloto para mí, cuando me subi él la cerro y rapidamente se fue a su lugar de conducir.

Condujo y paramos en un sendero que conducia hacia el bosque. Yo no me habia dado cuenta de donde estabamos hasta que paro. No entendia que haciamos aquí pero de igual forma me baje.

Él empezo la caminata, no sin antes me tomara en brazos pero antes de que prostestara él hablo.

-Es un camino algo largo, como para que tú aguantes con tu tobillo asi-yo no proteste y deje que me llevara.

Luego de unos minutos, empeze a oir el agua correr, lo que desperto mi curiosidad. Al fin llegamos y me quede embobada viendo, los flores que habian ahí pero lo que mas me llamo la atencion fue la laguna que habia, tambien habia una pequeña cascada.

-Que hermoso-dije aun impresionada

-Si…pero yo no diria eso si estas tú aquí para opacar el lugar

Me sonroje por lo que dijo. Siempre era tan tierno pero habia llegado el momento en que yo hablara.

-Kagome, ven sientate-dijo Sesshomaru. Me fuia a sentar a la par de él.

- Sesshomaru este lugar es hermoso ¿Cómo lo encontraste?-Si lo sé, pero queria ganar tiempo

-Mi padre nos traia aquí a mi hermono y a mí, cuando eramos pequeños, ademas aquí mi padre le propuso matrimonio a mi madre-dijo él con devocion, según me habia contado hacia mucho tiempo que su padre habia muerto y por eso Inuyasha se comportaba asi ya que ellos dos eran muy unidos a su padre.-Sabes aquí vengo cuando quiero pensar, ademas siempre que vengo trato de encontrar el anillo que perdio mi padre al salvar a Inuyasha cuando se resvalo y en ese tiempo no sabia nadar muy bien.

-Oh-no sabia que más decir

Él se paro y camino hacia la orilla del lago.

-Kagome…te traje aquí para decirte algo importante.

-Dime Sesshomaru, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-dije parandome y haciendo caso omiso de un pequeño dolor punsante que senti cuando me levante y quede a unos pasos atrás de él.

-Kagome ya no quiero que sigamos siendo amigos-juro que cuando oi decirle eso, tambien oi a mi corazon quebrarce dentro de mí

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dije como puede, mientras trataba de controlar mis lágrimas

Me negaba a creer que él me alla traido a este hermoso lugar solo para decirme que ya no quiere ser mi amigo.

-No quiero que sigamos siendo amigos…porque…ya no siento lo mismo por ti…ya no te quiero como mi amiga-iba a decirle algunas cosas pero el hablo otra vez-Quiero que seamos algo más-dijo volteandome a ver y vi que estaba sonrojado

Y yo, yo estaba como un pez, abriendo y cerrando la boca. Él dijo lo que creo que dijo. Él queria ser más que mi amigo.

-¿Q-qué?

-Yo….tú tal vez no sientas lo mismo que yo pero te quiero y aprecio mucho, me di cuenta de que me fui enamorando de ti, pienso en ti todos los dias, queiro verte cada dia, quiero ser yo quien sea el que provoque una sonrisa en tu rostro. Me gusta tu risa, me encantan tus ojos porque siento que me puedo fundirme en ellos y verlos por horas, me encanta ver tu sonrojo. Te a mo Kagome-cuando termino yo tenia lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro-No Kagome…no llores no soporto verte llorar-dijo poniendome sus manos en mi rostro quitando mis lagrimas

-Y-yo tambien te amo Sesshomaru-dije simplemente

Vi en sus ojos, muchas emociones pero las que más note fueron felicidad y sobre todo amor y cariño.

-¿Enserio?

-Si

Inesperadamente me beso y yo le correspondi. Pasamos la tarde en frente del lago, diciendonos cuanto nos amabamos, besandonos. Estabamos viendo como comenzaba el atardecer cuando un destello pego en mi ojo, busque para ver de donde provenia, cuando di con el me separe de Sesshomaru, él se me quedo viendo extraño pero le hice una señal para que se quedara ahí donde estaba, me levante y fui hacia donde estaba el brillo.

Cuando llegue me arrodille sin importarme de manchar mi pantalon con algo de lodo, me incline un poco para agarrar el brillo, pero cuando lo agarre estaba atrapado en las rocas, quite una roca haciendo algo de fuerza, cuando la quite tuve que soltarla rapido para agarrar el brillo antes que se fuera. Lo atrape pero puse mal la otra mano y me resvale, cerre los ojos para sentir el agua, tambien aguante la respiracion pero unos brazos me sostubieron impidiendo que cayera.

-Te tengo ¿estas bien?-dijo poniendome de pie

-Si

-¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer?

-Queria ver que era esto-le enseñe el brillo y ahí me di cuenta que era un aniño.

Sesshomaru se quedo viendo el anillo enbobado, pronto comenzo a salir una sonrisa en su rostro. Agarro el anillo con manos temblorosas.

-¿Pasa algo Sesshomaru?-dije sin entender su reaccion

Él solo me tomo en brazos y me empezo a girar y a gritar de felicidad, mientras repetia "gracias" y "eres la mejor" yo no entendia pero me hacia reir. Luego de un rato me senti mareada.

- Se-ssho-oma-ru…voy a bomirar-él me bajo inmediatamente, me sente en el suelo y apoye mi cabeza en la rodillas para que se me pasara mas rapido los mareos. Cuando me senti mejor vi que Sesshomaru me miraba preocupado.

-Lo siento amor, es que me emocione mucho-dijo viendome apenado

-Tranquilo ya estoy bien-dije sonriendole-¿Por qué te pusiste asi?

-Kagome encontraste el anillo de mi padre-dijo sonriendo abiertamente-Gracias-dijo abrazandome

-¿Enserio? ¿Era eso lo que brillaba?

-Si-dijo sonriendo para luego besarme

Quien diria que un nuevo colegio haria encontrarme con _un nuevo amor._


End file.
